Zone Detectives:Are You Who You Say You Are
In this episode.Blackjack builds the ultimate machine.His machine knows how to delete the memories of the people around him.How will this affect the department. Are You Who You Say You Are Narrator:Down at the department. Sonic:in the captain's office with ShadeCaptain,I need to speak with you. Captain Tai:What is it? Sonic:I'm not getting enough money. Captain Tai:Well,there aren't any new cases coming in.Maybe people have changed. Shade:Well then what are we supposed to do? Captain Tai:If you have a complaint,bring it up with the complaint attendant. Sonic:Didn't she quit? Captain Tai:Yep.2 years ago. Shade:Where is the new one. Captain Tai:We don't have one. Shade:Well we can't stop living because there is noone blowing up anyone else. Captain Tai:Sorry,there is nothing I can do about it. Narrator:Meanwhile,back at Blackjack headquarters. Blackjack:Where is my lunch? Fiddly:Right here sir.When will your next evil scheme be in order. Blackjack:I will have my revenge in time my servant.To be exact,we strike at midnight. Fiddly:What is it? Blackjack:Well you see,since the department hired Sonic and Shade,they've solved every case they've looked at.So answer me this.What is everything to someone,but nothing to everyone else? Fiddly:Uh... Blackjack:Your mind.But now you may ask what that means.To get to the point,Captain Tai has a memory of hiring them and so does everyone else in that building.So my machine will target the police station at exactly 12:00 midnight when it is at its busiest.Then all I do is type in a certain memory and it is deleted from there minds. Fiddly:Excellent plan sir. Blackjack:Excellent indeed.evily Narrator:At exactly 12:00 midnight,the beam was fired and the plan was a total sucess.Later down at the department the next morning. Sonic:in with ShadeLooks great.And what bad news do they have for me and you today? Shade:Oh hello. Officer Rosachuck:Do I know you. Shade:What do you mean?I say hi to you every day Rosachuck. Officer Rosachuck:Are you sayin' I don't know what I'm talking about?I remember every face I've ever seen. Sonic:We don't have time to talk to this guy.Lets go see Tai. Shade:in Tai's office with SonicCaptain,can we get in on any case that is open? Captain Tai:Can I help you 2? Shade:Yea I just said I need in on any case that's open. Captain Tai:Sorry,but if you were an officer you could have info. Shade:What is wrong with you people?I'm your employee. Captain Tai:Sorry but I've never seen you before in my life. Shade:If you're playing a joke this isn't funny anymore. Sonic:Let me handle this,listen man... Captain Tai:First off I'm not your man.Don't come back in here with these lies.Look at that sign up there.That says Mobius Police Department. Narrator:Sonic then took the sign off the wall and threw it out the window.He then grabbed Tai and threw him against the wall. Sonic:Say one more thing and I'll make you a permanent part of this cement. Captain Tai:Help! Narrator:2 officers then came in and grabbed Shade and Sonic and threw them in a power neutralizing cell. Sonic:We can't get out of here. Shade:Lets go over the possible escape root.We got a window. Sonic:That's too small.We got the next best thing.Let me handle this.Hey Rosarook. Officer Rosachuck:It's Rosachuck.You want a piece of me? Sonic:I don't want a piece,I want the whole thing.Come in here and get me. Narrator:Rosachuck then opened the cell and Shade hit him over the head with her flashlight.They then saw a machine lighting up in the distance and Shade teleported them to the outside of his headquarters. Sonic:Blackjack,I should have known.How are we goin to get inside? Shade:climb up the side into the window. Narrator:After climbing. Shade:This looks like it knows how to delete memory out a persons mind.If I can reverse the engineering,maybe they could get their memory back. Sonic:Uh oh,we got company. Fiddly:Hey,get out of there.Security. Sonic:the door shutHurry! Shade:I've got it. Narrator:Shade then fired it and the department got their memory back. Shade:out the windowCome on. Fiddly:inThey're gone.Well another day,another failure. End Of Episode